Rebuilt
by 12percentmarvel
Summary: Katelyn Evans' life is a swirl of mystery. In the midst of her battle against with a plethora of mental diseases and her quite literal battles that come with the job of a SHIELD agent, she gets the assistance of Phil Coulson to delve through SHIELD's files to discover her family origin- and then in comes a bodyguard she'd never expected- or wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Katelyn Evans sat at her office at the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, waiting to be assigned a mission from a higher-ranking agent. She'd been sitting for a while, hardly able to keep her eyes open. The only thing that kept her head off of the desk and snoring away was constantly refilling her cup of coffee. Dark circles sat under her eyes; she didn't get much sleep. She never did, though, so the presence of coffee on her desk wasn't a surprise to the agent who came into her office.

Katelyn put the cup down after taking a sip and looked up. "Agent Sitwell," she acknowledged, holding back a yawn.

"Coulson wants to see you," he said.

"Oh!" she replied, her eyes widening in alert. Katelyn jumped up, almost knocking down her coffee cup in excitement. Sitwell gave her a questioning look. "I've been... waiting for a call in from him. He... got me a present. It's my birthday." She had a spot-on aim with guns, could throw knives quite a far distance, and Natasha Romanoff had helped her hand-to-hand combat skills go from terrible to decent, but she absolutely failed at lying.

"Well then, um, happy birthday, Agent Evans..." With that, Sitwell left the office.

After days of begging him, Katelyn convinced Coulson to search through files for information on her mother. She knew about her father already — he died fighting in a war before Katelyn was born. But she never could get any information on her mother. Jennifer and David, her first adoptive parents, got the information they knew from the orphanage records. All that was known about Katelyn's mother was her name: Samantha Evans. At least, all Katelyn and her parents knew. She'd tried herself to find information at S.H.I.E.L.D. on Samantha, but given that she had only Level Six clearance, Katelyn did not have access to the right files.

A mission about a month ago created her friendship with Coulson. Katelyn was sent with two other agents to Germany to retrieve a sceintist accused of creating lethal weapons in the country, and Coulson was a part of the extraction team. While talking to the German, he'd admitted to once shooting a young woman who found out about his plans. It reminded Katelyn of her sister Isabella, who'd gone out the same way back in New Jersey when she was only 21. Katelyn was 19 at the time, and now, five years later, the memory still haunted her. Katelyn had burst at the man's words, pulling out her gun and pointing at him. She'd questioned why he'd done such a thing, told him he was terrible... and ended up revealing that she was S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course, it didn't end up well for the trio of agents, who ended up needing the extraction team.

Back at the base Coulson had interrogated her on why she so suddenly and foolishly blew her cover, risking not only her own but the lives of the two other agents with her. He was mad, but reasonably so. He didn't know the details of Katelyn's mental condition. At Coulson's demanding, furious tone, Katelyn had burst into tears and nearly endless apologies. It made him tone down, concerned for the agent. The interrogation then also included questions about why Katelyn broke down. And she told him. She told him about her PTSD, about Isabella, about how the German scientist's words had triggered her. And then Coulson understood her. He apologized for yelling, and then they just talked. He told her he was proud of her for becoming an agent, for staying in S.H.I.E.L.D. for this long. And to keep fighting. Throughout that conversation they'd become friends, and earned each other's trust.

Katelyn walked out of her office and into Coulson's, sitting in the chair opposite him. "Coulson," she said, "Sitwell said you wanted to see me. So you found something? On Samantha? What did you fi—"

"I didn't find anything, Kate." Although Katelyn always called him 'Coulson,' he addressed her by her first name.

The energy that Katelyn had from when Sitwell told her that Coulson needed her had immediately faded. "Oh..." she muttered. "So why am I here?"

"Because I'm sending someone to protect you."

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "I don't _need _any protection, Coulson."

"That's what you think, but you're wrong. You do."

"Why? Because I have PTSD and I accidentally slipped once and sometimes when anxiety attacks are triggered it fucks up the mission a bit?"

"I can't tell you why, but I promise you'll find out one day. Trust me, you need to be protected."

"How can I trust you when you won't even tell me _why _I need protection?"

"Because I don't do this with just any agent."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't need a bodyguard, Coulson!"

"It's not a _bodyguard_!"

"It sounds like one," she snapped.

"It isn't." Coulson shook his head. He'd never convince her that he was right. Not unless he told her the truth, told her why she needed to be protected. But he couldn't. If he did, she'd be more upset than she already was. Katleyn wasn't ready for it. Not yet. Eventually, the time would come for him to tell her. When she accepted her sister's death, when she recovered from her PTSD. Then he'd let her know. She could handle it better that way. He let out a sigh before speaking to Katelyn again. "Go to the training room. He's waiting for you there."

Knowing Coulson's mysterious nature, she didn't bother asking who he'd sent. Katleyn would find out in a minute, anyway. Too annoyed with him to say good-bye, she left the office and headed to the training room. She opened the door, expecting some buff high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. guy. What she didn't expect at all, or even think of, is exactly who she saw.

Thor Odinson.


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn stared at Thor for a minute before face palming. "Are you kidding me? Coulson sent the _god of thunder _to protect me? He's out of his mind." Although he was a bit offended by the remark, Thor didn't tell Katelyn his feelings on the agent's decision. His words wouldn't change her opinion — the information Thor was allowed to tell Katelyn was limited. He suspected that she'd already tried to get Coulson to tell her why a guard was necessary, and judging by her mood, it didn't work.

"Katelyn Evans," Thor greeted.

"Yep, that's me," she said with a sigh, "Hey."

"The Son of Coul—"

Katelyn burst into laughter. "Did you just call him the _son of_ Coul?"

Thor simply looked at her in confusion.

"Nevermind."

"The Son of Coul told me to train with you."

"I don't mean to be rude, Thor, but what do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D. training? You don't use guns up in As...As-something—"

"—Asgard," he corrected.

"Asgard...do you?"

"No."

"Then what're you helping me with in training?"

"Hand-to-hand combat."

"Fuck." As if Natasha's training wasn't enough, now she had _two _trainers for hand-to-hand combat. Two times the torture. "Nothing against you," she added, "I'm just really fucking tired of fucking hand-to-hand combat."

"I hear you are not very skillful at it."

"Natasha says, and I quote, 'She does the shittiest hand-to-hand I've ever fucking seen.' "

Thor raised his eyebrows. "We'll have to work on it, then."

She threw a punch at him, but he easily caught her by the wrist and chuckled. "You're going to have to try a bit harder than that, Katel—"

Katelyn interrupted his sentence by swinging her right foot at his side, but this time Thor's hand held her ankle. She let out a horse-sounding snort in her frustration. Training from Thor didn't even make sense. No matter how hard she tried, even if she _was _good at hand-to-hand, Thor'd be able to stop all her punches and kicks. He was a god, he'd been trained on Asgard. After the Battle of New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. learned exactly how inferior their training was in comparison to that of the other eight realms.

She fell down, her back hitting the mat on the ground with a soft thump. Thor offered her his hand, but Katelyn refused to take it and got up herself.

"Let me give you some advice and demonstrate before you try again."

* * *

By the end of training, Katelyn was exhausted. Like she predicted, Thor improved her hand-to-hand combat skills by zero percent. In all honesty, though, it was more of her lack of effort than his training methods that caused her to do so badly. Her failure to land even a single punch confused Thor for reasons Katelyn could not quite understand. She thought the absence of her enthusiasm was obvious enough for him to get the message. She wanted to go home and lay on her bed, but Coulson called her in for a second time that day.

"Kate," he said as she entered the office, "It's about time you read up on that mission ab—"

"I _will,_" she insisted. A few weeks ago Katelyn was assigned to find Marcia Natalia Anastasia, a teenager injected with extremis. They needed to protect her, because apparently she didn't have enough protection up in wherever she was— S.H.I.E.L.D. was still locating her. _Poor kid, _thought Katelyn. Her situation would eventually be the same as Katelyn's— overwhelmed with unnecessary defense. And even worse, it would be Katelyn who enforced the concept of unneeded bodyguards she hated so much.

"This isn't a high school essay, Kate. You can't put it off any more."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She admitted to herself that she was acting childishly stubborn about reading the files, so she decided to get on to it as soon as she walked out the door.

Katelyn opened the door and stepped outside just as something hit her. She turned on her heel to face Coulson.

"One more thing, Coulson—"

"Yes?"

"Does Thor have to come with me?"

"No, not for the Anastasia mission. Though that reminds me, I almost forgot to tell you about the mission for today."

"I've got to read about her _and _I have a mission today?"

"You shouldn't have put the reading off."

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

He took a file from his desk, got up from his seat, and handed it to Katelyn. "It's all in here, but I'll explain it to you to save you some reading time," he teased. The expression on Katelyn's face was enough to tell him that she didn't find the joke amusing.

Nonetheless, he instructed her on what she had to do. Unfortunately, it (well, in the eyes of Coulson) called for Thor to accompany her. They had to go to Warsaw, Poland and find a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who most likely had gotten captured on a mission of his own. He was sent to Warsaw as a spy, and he had an extraction team. However the longest he was supposed to be on the mission was a day, and he he'd been in Poland for longer. S.H.I.E.L.D. guessed that something went wrong with the agent's com system, rendering him unable to call in for the extraction team. Thor and Katelyn were to set out to find him at five-thirty.

"Alright, I can do that," said Katelyn after he finished explaining, "in the meantime I'll be reading up on Mercy."

"Marcia."

"That's what I meant. Later, Coulson." With that, she left the room and headed to her office, bumping into Thor along the way.

"Were you looking for me or something?"

He nodded. "Making sure you are doing well."

Katelyn sighed. "I'm not doing anything dangerous. Just going to read a file. Nothing to worry about, big guy. Everything's good." She gave him a thumbs-up.

"I shall see you at five-thirty, Katelyn."

"Right. Bye, Thor."

Once back at her office, Katelyn took the Marcia file from its place on the top-right corner of her desk, where it sat untouched for nearly a month. Marcia Natalia Anastasia was born on December 25th, 1994 in Moscow, Russia, to a couple named Jayde and Patrick. _Well that's kind of weird, _thought Katelyn, _the Katniss Everdeen of Russia was born on Christmas._ She continued to read. When she was born, she'd been injected with extremis by one of the doctors at the hospital— her parents thought she was born with it. That didn't surprise Katelyn; S.H.I.E.L.D. kept tons of secrets, even from agents themselves. Although it bugged her to know it would be difficult to ever get information on her family, she knew it was for a good reason.

At five years old, Marcia was almost abducted by the Red Room, but thankfully, was saved by her parents. After the incident, they moved to England. The rest of the file mostly consisted of simple, listed facts, like Marcia's height, weight, and appearance (next to this was a picture of her).

Katelyn yawned, putting the file down. She put her arms crossed on top of the desk and lay her head on top of them, closing her eyes to take a nap. She did a lot today, and decided she deserved it. Especially since she'd need some rest if she was going out on a mission in a couple of hours. Being more focused on keeping herself awake than the task at hand wouldn't work out too well for her, bodyguard or no bodyguard.

* * *

"Katelyn." The agent was woken up by a shake and the booming voice of Thor. "It's time to go."

"Right," she answered simply, getting up from her seat, "The mission... Let's go."

And so they did. As they walked out of the HQ and towards the plane that would take them to Poland, Thor remained annoyingly close to Katelyn's side.

"I could use some personal space," she muttered, making sure he heard her.

"I am only trying—"

"To make sure I'm safe, yeah, I get it."

Thor wasn't asking to be worshiped or for her to be bursting with joy, but he wished she would, at the very least, show a bit of respect for him. Not because he was a god or the former prince of Asgard, but because he'd agreed to look after her. Yes, she had the right to be frustrated with Coulson for not giving her a single detail about why Thor was protecting her. But he could have easily denied the request, and leave Katelyn Evans' safety in the hands of someone else. He was devoting his time to taking care of her, and she was downright rude to him. After all, Thor showed respect for her. Ever since breaking up with Jane Foster, he had much respect for women.

"I kindly ask you, Katelyn, for kindness and respect."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "Listen, Thor," she snapped, "I didn't ask to be protected. I don't _need _to be protected. And trust me, I'm trying to keep a hold on myself. So don't provoke me."

Thor held his hands up in surrender. "I-I apologize, fair maiden." He stepped a respectful distance away from her, but kept sidewaysing towards Phil.

Katelyn let out a sigh as she got into the plane. Thor followed her, taking a seat next to Katelyn. She rolled her eyes, but since she already delivered her point to him earlier, she kept her mouth shut.

Luckily Poland was hours away, so Katelyn had more time to sleep. Of course she'd already gotten a lot of rest after reading Marcia's file at her desk, but sitting on a plane doing nothing for a while made her sleepy, so she ended up dozing off again. Barely paying attention to anything at all, she closed her eyes and sank down in her seat, too tired to care about what she used to rest her head on — Thor's shoulder.

Thor was shocked, and a bit confused. He wondered if he should push her head off or — he looked to Phil for help. He wasn't much help. He, too, slept where he sat. Before he could make a decision on what to do, Katelyn began to twist and turn in her sleep. She muttered something inaudible, and her eyes opened.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked in concern.

"Nightmare," she replied, still half asleep.

"About?"

"Dying."

"Do not fear that fate, Katelyn. I will not let it happen." He took her hand and kissed it.

Katelyn smiled and chuckled softly. "You really get on my nerves, but you're kind of cute." If she were fully awake, she wouldn't tell him she thought he was cute. Or even about the nightmares; Katelyn was always completely honest when half-asleep. She picked her head up and looked at where she lifted it from, jerking her head back in surprise.

"I swear I didn't do this on purpose," she told Thor.

"It is fine."

Katelyn moved her head back to the headrest of her own seat, forcing herself to stay awake for the rest of the ride.

The plane arrived at Warsaw four hours later. Katelyn didn't want to talk about what she'd told Thor on the plane, so she hoped he didn't bring it up. Luckily they now had to start their mission, so they would focus on that. Either way, the plane incident was bound to find it's way out of Thor's memory by the time they found the agent.

"Alright," Katelyn said, taking control, "I say we go this way—" she pointed ahead of her— "Eryk Kaplan was sent to a rebel base somewhere around there. He's most likely captured, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s almost sure of it." Thor followed her, making sure he didn't get to close to prevent aggravating her.

The base was in an abandoned building. A sign nearby the old structure read 'Under Construction.' Katelyn wondered how long it'd been standing there for. Whether it was put up recently or ages ago all depended on when the rebels made the building their base. She expected that the inside of it contradicted the ancient appearance of the outside; it most likely held a plethora of new computers, machinery, and anything else those staying at it might need.

She crept into the building, making sure to watch her step and keep quiet. She realized Thor was right behind her, but she couldn't say anything now. Once about a few feet into the building, with Thor following, Katelyn hid herself behind a large file cabinet. Before looking around for Kaplan, she glanced at Thor. It was funny to see him in something other than his typical armor and red cape, which he had to change out of; they'd be given away in a heartbeat if he wore that.

Katelyn heard a scream, so she peeked her head out, though not enough for anyone to notice her, from behind the cabinet. Her eyes found Kaplan tied to a chair, being held at gunpoint by one man, and another pressing a knife into his arm; there was a deep cut in it. "No," Katelyn muttered quietly, moving her foot to make a run towards Kaplan. Thor caught her by the wrist. She whipped her head around to face him.

"Let me _go,_" she hissed quietly through her teeth.

"No," he mouthed back. Although the lights on the ceiling were dim, Katelyn could make out the glare in his eyes and his furrowed eyebrows. If that didn't give away his anger, the tightness around her wrist would have done it.

"Can you try to _not _break my wrist?" She snapped. Keeping her voice down was becoming increasingly difficult.

He loosened his grip, but his anger remained. "Katelyn," the anger in Thor's voice scared her. Up until now, he'd been able to keep his cool. "We are going to be noticed. You are going to get yourself hurt, and possibly killed."

"Oh, no, not with _you _here," she replied sarcastically, unaware of the rebels who were now staring at them. Now taking on a mock-dreamy tone, she added, "You're going to protect me, like my very own Prince Charming." To make an even more dramatic effect, Katelyn wrapped her arms around Thor's neck. Repulsed by the action, he pushed her away.

"This is no time to make jokes—" he turned to see the rebels coming towards them. "Look around, Katelyn!" There was no point in whispering anymore. She jumped, startled by his shouting, and did as he told her.

"Oh..."

"Stay back," he ordered, hoping he frightened her enough to listen.

He hadn't. Katelyn ignored him and attempted her poor hand-to-hand combat on one of the rebels. Thor was busy fighting off a group of others as Katelyn was kicked to the ground. The rebel who sent her to the floor took her by the wrists and held her back, making her twist and turn, struggling to get free of her captor.

Thor easily knocked out the rebels hindering him from helping Katelyn. He kicked the man holding Katelyn in the legs, the pain making him let go of her. He fought with Thor, and since he was the only one of the rebels left, Katelyn simply stood by awkwardly and watched as the man eventually collapsed.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly. It embarrassed her that it she was the reason she and Thor got caught in the first place.

Thor ignored her thanks. "I warned you, Katelyn!"

Katelyn's mood shifted from embarrassed to annoyed. "It was an accident! All I wanted to do was _help _the poor guy, Thor!"

"There is a line between bravery and foolishness."

"Are you calling me an _idiot_?"

He shrugged, and Katelyn glared at him.

"I hate you," she said coldly.

Thor was taken aback by her words. He didn't like Katelyn, in fact he rather disliked her, but he didn't _hate _her. And even if that was the case, he would never tell her. Katelyn's words hurt Thor. He didn't want to continue the argument any longer. He thought that looking after her would be a positive experience; he thought she would grow to like him. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of protecting her, but perhaps he was wrong.

"Let's get Kaplan," Thor said in a quiet voice.

Katelyn and Thor silently walked over to Kaplan and undid the ropes that bound him to the chair. Katelyn told him she was with S.H.I.E.L.D., but was too angry with Thor to even explain his presence, so Thor did it himself. Kaplan thanked them at least ten times, and the party of three left the building.

* * *

On the ride back to New York, Katelyn and Thor were completely silent, even when getting out of the plane and going back into the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. Not a word was said between the two.

Katelyn was ready to get her stuff and go home for the night when she returned to her office for a third time that day, but her packing was interrupted by Coulson.

"What is it now?"

"We have target lock on Anastasia. We need you to move out by tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katelyn visited the HQ briefly to stop by the training room, where she expected Thor to be. As much as she'd prefer to just leave, she had to ask him if he'd be coming with her on the mission to get Marcia.

"Thor," she greeted, seeing him standing by a punching bag in the corner of the room. He glanced up at her with an expression Katelyn was unable to read; it wasn't anger, that she could tell.

A minute passed as he stood there staring at her. "Are you coming on the mission with me?" No response. Just the shake of his head.

She wanted to ask why he wouldn't speak, but obviously, she wouldn't get an answer. "I'll um... see you after the mission. And interrogation."

He nodded, and she left the room.

This time without Coulson or Thor, Katelyn boarded the plane. She was reminded of falling asleep on Thor's shoulder, and telling him he was cute. She meant it then. But that opinion flew right out of her head after the way he yelled at her when saving Kaplan. _What an asshole, _she thought as the plane took off.

* * *

While Katelyn flew to England, Thor still stood by the punching bag in the training room. He threw his fist at it, but it didn't budge much; Asgardian strength was far superior to mortal strength, but he didn't put much effort into the punch. He wasn't there to train, not there to wait for Katelyn. He needed somewhere to be alone; the rest of the Avengers were in the tower, and there was a good chance they'd want to include him in whatever they were doing. He didn't have his own room anywhere in the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, so he decided here was the best place to cry.

That was until he noticed the door open. An agent was here to train. He should have expected that. Before the agent could question him, he exited the room and headed to the only place he could think of where no one would enter: Katelyn's office. With her gone on the mission, she wouldn't be called in to Coulson's office, or anywhere else for that matter.

He sat on the chair by her desk and put his face in his hands. Where did he go wrong? The whole time, everything he did was to protect her. Yet she always pushed him away, from the very beginning. When he checked up on her she told him to leave, when he stood by her side she told him to move farther away, and she even tried to get out of training. All he'd done was try to make sure she was alright.

He admitted to himself that he'd been rude to her in Poland, but it was all to warn her, to make her see reason. For her safety. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis had never tried to get rid of him, or showed any sign of disrespect. At first Selvig didn't like him much, but he never showed the level irritation Katelyn did. After a while, all three of them became Thor's friends. He hoped to become Katelyn's friend; he thought she'd like him. He wanted her friendship, someone to help get him through the pain caused by the recent loss of his family.

But she hated him, she said it herself. He felt alone, with Jane always busy with Darcy and Selvig. Sometimes he spent time with the avengers, but most of the time they, too, were busy with something. Even if they weren't, he didn't think he could talk to them about the pain the deaths of Loki and Frigga caused him. And while dealing with the emotion, here he was, guarding Katelyn. Katelyn, who despised him. It upset him gravely, her top priority to try and get rid of him. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He was crying.

Thor removed his hands from his face, trying to get himself back together. He noticed a photograph on the desk. It was a young girl with long, black hair and blue eyes, standing next to a brunette girl, who he guessed was a younger Katelyn— she had the same black-and-white flower vine tattoo along her arm. She was smiling in the photo; she looked pretty.

His eyes caught sight of a slip of paper under the photograph. Curiosity getting the best of him, he took it in his hands and read to himself:

_Hey, Kit-Kat! I found the picture! Here it is! I'm going out with Sam, so I'll be home in a bit! Did I already mention how awesome the tattoo looks on you? Don't think I have. Anyway, love ya, lil sis!_

_~Isabella I. Evans _

Isabella always signed notes with her full name, regardless of the fact that it was obvious to Katelyn who'd written them, and that she was the only Isabella she knew. The note and picture was all she had left of her sister, so she kept them at her desk at all times. Isabella knew as well as her sister did that she'd told Katelyn at least twenty times how great the tattoo looked. Isabella just liked to remind her. It made Katelyn smile.

Thor wondered where Isabella was now. Did she too, work at S.H.I.E.L.D.? He could tell the Evans sisters were close. He missed his own sibling. Before memories of Loki overcame him, he put the slip of paper back under the photograph and let out a sigh.

* * *

Once at Russia, Katelyn arrived in Moscow. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tracking system contradicted the information on the file; maybe the file was outdated, or maybe S.H.I.E.L.D.'d been fed the wrong information. Either way, Katelyn was walking around when she bumped right into the girl she'd seen on the file.

"Agent Evans of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Katelyn informed her, flashing her badge.

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"You're in danger here, Marcia. They're people looking for you because of your powers. I need to take you to America, to S.H.I.E.L.D., for an...interrogation. And then we need to take care of whoever here's a threat to you."

"No way!" Marcia yelled, "I'm not coming with you."

"You'll be taken back when we're done."

"I'm not leaving my family."

"Marcia, I can do this the easy way—you come with me now and that'll be it— or the hard way."

"What's a scrawny American girl going to do to me?"

Katelyn glared at her. That really pissed her off. "Well, you fucking asked for it," she snapped, quickly putting an arm around Marcia and holding her tightly so she couldn't escape. Before she could scream, Katelyn put a chloroform cloth to her mouth, knocking her unconscious. She thought she heard her mutter 'fuck' a second before passing out.

* * *

Marcia woke up across from Katelyn in the interrogation room.

Katelyn crossed her arms. "Told you I'd do it the hard way," she said.

Marcia glared up at Katelyn. "Ты кусок дерьма." Katelyn mentally translated her Russian: _You piece of shit. _

_"_Well saying that isn't going to get you out of here."

Marcia rolled her eyes and slumped back in the chair. "Can you take these off?" she snapped, referring to the handcuffs.

"No can do," Katelyn replied, "Not until we finish this interrogation."

"Fine, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," she said with a dark smirk. She heated up her hands— fire came in handy sometimes— until the handcuffs' metal expanded enough to allow her hands to slip out. She shook them before folding her arms.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Katelyn said, staring at what Marcia had done.

"I ain't neither, hamuger hun."

Katelyn sighed. "Let's just start this interrogation."

"For a super secret organization, thought you'd be more organized about the info you keep, y'know. Or did bad girl not do her reading. I'm less than impressed."

Katelyn clenched her fists in anger. "I did my fucking reading. Anyway, does anyone else in your family have any powers?"

"Why would I tell you shit about my family?"

"Because you need to. And if you don't, then you aren't going back to Russia."

Marcia's eyes widened— but she couldn't show fear. Not around this bitch. "That's abuse."

"I'm calling the police!" she protested. "This is kidnap!"

Katelyn laughed. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got your cell phone, Marcia. I took it when you were unconscious." "And even if you _were_ to call the police," she added, "they can't do much. This is S.H.I.E.L.D. you're dealing with. "

Marcia shot up from her chair. "Send me back home!"

"Marcia," Coulson spoke up, talking for the first time since they'd got here, "You'll be home after this is all done. I promise."

She had to admit she was freaked out by that guy who just came out of the shadows. "Nooo no no Я хочу пойти домой прямо сейчас !"

"She wants to go home right now," Katelyn translated.  
"I'm sorry," Coulson apologized, "But I can't send you home yet."

"Фигня !"

"She says 'bullshit.' "

Coulson shook his head sadly, then tried again. "I promise, we're not going to hurt your family. Just tell us, Marcia."

"No, okay?! No! I'm the only fucking mutant asshole in the entirety of fucking Russia okay!?"

"Entirety of Russia," Katelyn repeated, "Well, that just about settles it then. No one else to worry about... do you know who's after you?" she asked, "Who your bodyguards are protecting you from?" She guessed that it was the Red Room, but who knew who else was after the poor kid?

Marcia began to cry. "I don't fucking know— I don't fucking care! I just want to go HOME!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the desk. In the back, several things set ablaze. "Let me go."

Katelyn felt her a weight in her stomach. She suddenly felt bad for bringing her here. She mentally put herself in Marcia's situation; imagined herself as a 15-year-old, walking somewhere back home in New Jersey, and suddenly being kidnapped and taken to another country, to a dimly lit interrogation room with two strangers. She'd be terrified. She looked at Coulson. "Send her home."

Marcia breathed heavily, her face heating up, on the verge of crying. God, if she cried, she'd get sick, and if she got sick she'd have to go to that godforsaken hospital...

Coulson mouthed back, "We can't." And they couldn't; they brought Marcia here to find out who her threat was, and she'd failed to give them an answer. It would take time for S.H.I.E.L.D. themselves to hunt the threats down, so Marcia would be in the agency's headquarters for a while.

Marcia wheezed until the tears streamed down her face. "**JUST SEND ME BACK YOU ASSHOLES! JUST SEND ME BACK! I FUCKING GAVE YOU WHAT I COULD AND NOW SEND ME BACK HOME!**"

"We can't," Coulson said calmly, "You aren't safe... I'm so sorry, Marcia. It's all for your safety."

"For her fucking protection," Katelyn muttered. This was the same thing as Thor protecting her. Well, the same, but worse.

Shit, she had tears running all over the place, and she couldn't touch water. It was the downside of being her— her diet consisted of Nature Valley bars and Oreos. She'd never to her human memory had liquid in her life. So that meant tears were bad, and she she passed out.

Katleyn helped Coulson carry Marcia to the hospital part of the HQ, carefully putting her in an unused bed. "Go," Coulson ordered her, "To training. I'll tell the medics what happened." She did as he told her, but on the way out, she looked at Marcia. She sobbed until she dropped, and it was her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Katelyn was silent she entered the training room, and a few seconds passed by as she simply stood in front of Thor.

"Hi, Thor." The sound of her voice held almost no emotion; it was free from the stiffness, annoyance, and anger she normally used when talking to him. Sadness was the only emotion her tone let out.

"Katelyn." His words, too, were laced with sadness. Why was that? _At least he's speaking, _thought Katelyn.

"Something wrong?" she asked. As much as she disliked him, it bothered her that Thor was so down.

He shook his head. "No...and you? Do you fare well?"

"I'm... no. I don't."

"Katelyn, I simply want—"

"It's not you," she interrupted, "It's..."

So she told him. She told him about the mission, about the interrogation... how she was the reason that an innocent teenage girl was hospitalized. Halfway through, Katelyn struggled to hold back tears. In the end she let the tears pour out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Katelyn," Thor reassured her.

"It is," she argued, sniffing, "Thor...can we shorten training a bit?"

He sighed. "I know hand-to-hand combat is difficult, but you must learn it."

"You're right. I do need to learn it. That's not why I want to stop early."

Thor just gave her a puzzled look.

"I want to visit Marcia. In the hospital."

"I shall remain here. I know you do not enjoy my presence."

Thor was surprised when she shook her head. "I don't. But you're a better person than I am. I want you to say something. Anything. Something to make her feel better. Because I can't." They stared at each other for a moment.

He nodded, deciding to come with her.

* * *

Katelyn walked into the hospital with Thor, easily finding Marcia. She was the only patient using one of the beds. It was strange; typically there were about five patients here at the very least. She knew because before her work as a field agent, she'd done some work in the medical area. A pang of guilt hit her as she looked at the girl laying there.

"Marcia," she said, "I'm so sorry."

Marcia groaned after waking up- she was_over_heated, which would make her sweat. "Turn down the fucking heat would you?"

Katelyn sighed. Marcia wasn't forgiving her anytime soon— not that she was angry at her for it. If she were in Marcia's position, she'd be pissed off, too. She went over to the air conditioner and turned the handle right so it would blow out cooler air, then walked back over to the bedside. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"If you're so sorry then why am I not back home?"

Another swing of guilt surged through Katelyn. "Because you need to get better first. After you're all taken care of, we'll send you home."

"You better."

"We will." She felt the need to explain the presence of Thor. Marcia must have missed her family a hell of a lot to not even question the large man behind Katelyn; or maybe it was something she expected of S.H.I.E.L.D. Katelyn turned halfway around to look at him. "This is, uh, Thor..." the introduction was useless, though. Without a doubt, Marcia'd seen the Avengers on the news. "He's um, my bodyguard. Sort of."

Marcia stared at Thor, uninterested. Why should she care? She flicked her uninterested gaze to Katelyn, showing her that she needed to start fucking off.

Katelyn didn't move. She shook her head and sighed. "Marcia, please listen to me." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I know I fucked up. I fucked up badly. I should have left you there, left you with your family. Because if I were you—" she thought of Isabella, "—I'd react the same way. I'd want to get back to my family as soon as possible." _Only I'll never get back to mine,_ Katelyn thought. "S.H.I.E.L.D. should have found a way, a different way, to find out who else is like you, and who's hunting you down. Because by going out there to find you, and by kidnapping you, which was just plain terrible, I'm just as bad as whoever's really after you. And I just want you to know that I'm genuinely sorry."

Marcie rolled her eyes, just for the sake of rolling her eyes. She didn't want to accept the apology. "I want to see the guy that was with you. The shadow-y guy. He passes by here sometimes. Always kinda looks at me funny."

"Yeah, alright," Katelyn replied sadly, feeling like she'd failed, "I'll get him. I'll leave you alone and bring him in here—Thor you stay. You hopefully remember why." _Because I want you to talk to her. And also I'm sick of you,_ she added in her mind. She turned around to go. Katelyn was crying by the time she exited the hospital. She took an innocent teenager away from her family, and when she apologized, it didn't work. _Maybe I deserve it,_ she thought. But just like everything else, she had a solution to it all. The bar. Just go in, have a couple of drinks, and get drunk. Forgetting the pain even only temporarily soothed her. After she got Coulson, that's where she'd go.

"Agent Coulson."

"Kate— are you crying?"

"Yeah. Just... go to the hospital, will you? Marcia wants to see you."

"Where's Thor?"

"He's in the hospital. But fuck him."

Coulson raised his eyebrows in surprise of her sudden burst of anger, but did as she said and went into the hospital.

"Marcia? Agent Evans said you wanted to see me."

"When is my flight or truck ride or slave boat or self-canoe ride back home?"

"We're still looking for the people hunting you down," Coulson informed her, "Once we find them, then we'll send you home."

Marcia rolled over in her bed. "Go."

Before leaving, Coulson looked at Thor. "Something wrong with Kate?"

Thor shrugged. "I am here to protect her, not to be her counselor."

"I don't think this whole thing is such a good idea. This...friend of yours. Maybe you can tell her it didn't work out. And—"

"No, I can handle this on my own."

"If you say so." Coulson began walking to the door of the exit, but stopped along the way. "I don't know where she's going, but last time I saw her cry and walk away from me, she came back drunk."

Thor shrugged again. "As long as she is not dead."

"Well, then, good luck with her, then." Katelyn never seemed happy around Thor, so he wondered why the god insisted on putting up with her.

"It is indeed."

"Is it? She doesn't really seem like she'd agree with that." He wasn't blaming Thor for her crying, and he hoped that's not what it sounded like. It was that he expected Katelyn hated him. "I mean, she's...never mind." He left the room.

* * *

Katelyn drank way too much that evening. There was no way she could possibly drive home herself. She took out her phone and texted Thor:

_[Text: Thor] hey bby can u pck me up ily uwu_

When drunk, Katelyn was a hot mess.

Thor took a look at his phone and shook his head slowly. She was drunk, just like Coulson warned him.

_[Text: Katelyn] Where are you? _

_[Text: Thor] im at the bar lke relly cls by its called lile beer and mor _

_[Text: Thor] thor bby ur hotter than a pzza_

_[Text: Katelyn] I'm coming to get you. _

_[Text: Thor] cn i mke lov to u_

_[Text: Katelyn] No. _

_[Text: Thor] im gona mak u horny _

After that Thor put his phone back into his pocket and went to the bar. Katelyn was clutching a bottle of hard liquor. "THOR BABY!" she exclaimed when she caught sight of him.

"Katelyn."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his hair back with one hand. "Look at that beautiful face," she said to a stranger behind her, "I could kiss it."

"Please don't," he muttered.

She squeezed his arm. "And these muscles," she continued, "hard as a rock."

Thor jerked his arm out of her hand. "I'm taking you home, Katelyn."

"And then I'll show yooouuu—" she dramatically placed the tip of her index finger on the skin above the top of his shirt, sliding it down to his chest as she dragged out the word— "to my bedroom."

"Enough!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the sober people in the bar. He pushed her hand away. "I am not having intercourse with you. Now come with me."

"Oookay, Thunders," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pushed it away roughly. She pouted and followed him to the car.

"I didn't know you could drive, Thunders," Katelyn said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I have adapted to many Midgardian customs."

"I can show you anooothherr one of our customs." She winked.

"No. Where is your house?"

On the car ride, Thor ignored the rest of Katelyn's subliminal sexual remarks.

He helped her out of the car and into her house. "Thank you, Thunders."

"Goodbye, Katelyn."

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He sighed. "Why not?"

"Becauuseee," she pulled herself closer to him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him sloppily.

Thor pushed her away again, wearing a disgusted face. "I think you need some sleep."

"I think I want to make love to you."

"The feeling is _not _mutual."

She pouted. "But Thun—"

"_No,_" he replied. She turned around and collapsed on the floor. God, her hangover was going to be bad. Sighing, he lifted her up and placed her on the couch.

He let out yet another sigh. "Katelyn..." he buried his face in his hands. He should probably stay with her, and help her out in the morning. He was disappointed that she chose to get drunk, but he did, deep down, feel bad for her.

So he stayed.


End file.
